Toa Love
by rat leg2
Summary: My First Fanfic takes place on Voya-nui Hahli wan't one thing but cannot have it Hahli/Jaller Lemon Young PPL be warned M for blood gor and adult themes oh and language


Toa Love

Prologue

As a Toa there are two things you are never allowed to do deliberately kill, and have children. No Toa had broken that rule only one Toa almost broke it. Toa Gali almost broke the rule when she had mated with Kopaka. The Toa Hahli wanted one thing that Toa almost never had because of the children rule a relationship this is her story on how she managed to have a relationship deeper than any Toa before.

Chapter 1

"Ooooh," Hahli moaned face in the grass on all fours as she felt Jaller enter her rear.

"Hahli are you sure your fine with this?"Jaller asked

"Yes Jaller for the umpteenth time I'm fine with you doing this, besides it's the only way you can mate with me without the chance of me getting pregnant," she told him

'That would be a disaster' Hahli thought

She wanted children more than anything but would be exiled if she did, at least, as long as there was a crisis.

Hahli winced as she felt Jaller exit her before Jaller could ask she said, "Don't worry I'm fine." and waited for him to enter her again it was a good sensation for him she felt him shutter every time he entered her. She was expecting the pain with his mating when she felt something totally different pleasure she felt something in her womanhood and immediately panicked and looked back to see what was happening. She saw something she wasn't expecting Jaller had taken one of his fingers and was slowly working it in and out back and forth. She shuddered with pleasure and close to her climax felt him stop she turned to see why just as he shoved his tongue in. She screamed his name as her back arched and she released herself into his mouth. He reeled back in surprise and coughed sending some of the juice flying out of his mouth.

Hahli gasped in surprise turning to face him, "Are you ok!" she didn't know if it was dangerous of perfectly harmless and didn't want Jaller hurt from her fluids.

"Don't worry I'm fine," he said swallowing most of the fluid.

"So did than satisfy you," he asked her

"Me yes, you no," she told him

"Why does it matter if I haven't had something happen to me?"

"Because you haven't felt it," remembering the feeling of pure ecstasy, "besides I think I know something that you'll like."

"And that would be, what exactly," he asked her a little afraid of the answer

She instead of replying she shoved his member into her mouth

"What are you do-," was all he got out before he shivered with pleasure almost biting his own tongue.

"Holy shit," he muttered as she started to use her tongue to tease his member

She started to move her head all the way out to the tip and shoving it back down her tongue licking and massaging it the whole way. He started to feel pressure build up and then felt his release. Hahli felt the seed rush into her mouth gagged reflectively and kept going the seed went on for a few seconds then slowed and stopped she surfaced and swallowed the rest than was still in her mouth the seed burning her throat.

'Were were mated for life now' Hahli thought coming nose to nose with Jaller

"So do you still think you didn't want it?"

They hugged each other Hahli's head resting on Jaller's shoulder

"Jaller," she purred, "I love you"

They held each other for a few minutes before they heard a crashing from the underbrush and Matoro stumbled out, "where have you guys been he said dusting himself off we thought the Piraka had ta- WHAT THE FUCK!!!!," He yelled realizing that they were mostly nude, "Ooooh Shit, you guys mated didn't you" He stammered, "Mata-nui you guys are dead you broke second most important rule the Turaga are going to tear us apart for this." Not even giving them a chance to reply

"Matoro," Hahli interrupted his rant, "first off turn around we need to get our armor back on and if I catch you peeking I will shove a Zamor sphere down your throat."

Matoro knew Hahli well enough to understand she wasn't joking

"And second," she said finishing putting on her breast plate, "There isn't any chance of me being pregnant."

Matoro turned around and practically yelled into her face, "And that's possible how?!??!"

Hahli Pointed to Jaller and said, "He used his tongue and I used my mouth."

"How did you think to do that?" Matoro asked obviously puzzled and disgusted.

"I just improvised," was all Jaller said shrugging

"And I found a tablet in the back of the archives reading up on Metru-Nui's history hidden behind some tablets," She told him blushing slightly.

"Mata-nui what are the others going to say about this," Matoro muttered to himself

"Nothing!" Hahli snapped at him, "You won't tell them anything if you want to have children someday too!"

This time Matoro Though that it had a 50-50% chance of actually happening, "As long as we compromise I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Alright so what do you want," Hahli said after a moment's hesitation

"To be able to tell Nuparu," whom he had become good friends with lately

"No…. No way…. No Fucking way!" Hahli stated

"Then the whole group learns don't worry I'll tell Nuparu to keep his mouth shut it'll be fine"

"Uuugh….. I know I'll regret this but ok as long as you ONLY tell Nuparu"

"Fine with me," Matoro uttered already walking back to base, "so are you coming or what?"

"Mata-nui help us," Was all Hahli said.

* * *

**Well that wraps up chapter one I've already started on chapter two and I'll try to update weekly SEE YA!!!**


End file.
